


Два голоса в темноте

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Platonic), Coda, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-4.20. АУ. Согласившись во второй раз стать сосудом Кастиэля, Джимми выдвигает некоторые условия… которые позже спасают жизнь им обоим.<br/>Примечание: Рейтинг стоит за то, что Джимми немного побили, а потом он выбрался из наручников тем же способом, что и героиня романа "Игра Джеральда" Стивена Кинга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два голоса в темноте

Больше всего на свете Джимми боялся, что Кастиэль не согласится. Зачем ангелу сломанный сосуд? Но все равно повторял задыхающимся шепотом:  
— Возьми меня.  
И думал: «Только не Клэр. Только не она, пожалуйста».  
— Как хочешь, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль.  
  
Наблюдать за тем, как хрупкая десятилетняя девочка расправляется с двумя огромными демонами, было жутко. Но отблеск неземного света в ее глазах пугал гораздо больше.   
Поэтому Джимми практически всхлипнул от облегчения, когда она коснулась его шеи, и он почувствовал, как по телу расползается тепло. Ангел обволакивал его, как присосавшийся к дереву вьюнок, правда, на этот раз Джимми назвал бы это ощущение приятным. Боль медленно отступала, становилось легче дышать. Рана затянулась, кровавые пятна исчезли.   
Кастиэль потянул их вверх, и Джимми оказался на ногах. Они направились к двери; проходя мимо Дина Винчестера, Кастиэль остановился на минуту.  
— Я служу Небесам, а не людям. И тем более не тебе, — величественно прорычал он, но Джимми был готов поклясться, что где-то глубоко внутри ангел испытывал смятение и страх.  
  
На пороге Кастиэль обернулся, и Джимми бросил прощальный взгляд на Амелию и Клэр. Амелия тоже взглянула на него, а потом прижала дочь крепче к себе и, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы, заплакала.  
Джимми знал, что больше никогда не увидит их, и думал, что от осознания этого факта будет больнее, что его охватит отчаяние или ярость. Но им владела только грусть. Правда заключалась в том, что он потерял Амелию и Клэр задолго до того, как сказал Кастиэлю «да». Джимми лишился их в тот самый момент, когда решил, что семьи и скромной работы недостаточно, что он хочет для себя чего-то большего, чего-то великого и грандиозного.  
  


***

  
  
Вдохновленный маленькой победой, Джимми осмелел настолько, что поставил несколько условий.  
«Ты не станешь погружать меня в сон. Я остаюсь в сознании, ясно? — мысленно прошипел он. — И не забывай периодически нас кормить. Я добровольно делюсь своим телом, ты за ним ухаживаешь».  
Кастиэль хмыкнул (этому жесту он явно научился у Дина): «Хорошо».  
«А сейчас мы найдем отель и пойдем мыться. И устроим стирку. Неделями ходить в одном и том же, фу! Ты имеешь хоть какое-нибудь понятие о личной гигиене?»  
Теперь от Кастиэля волнами исходило смущение.  
  
В карманах плаща отыскалось несколько двадцаток. Их хватило на вполне приличный номер, пару бургеров и кофе. А еще Кастиэль выяснил, что ему нравится виноградное желе.  
«Оно на вкус не только как молекулы», — признался он.  
«Рад за тебя. Раздеваемся. Нас ждет горячая ванна».   
Кастиэль замер.  
«Я не знаю как».  
«Я тебе покажу».  
  
Они смотрели на отражение Джимми в зеркале, и он удивлялся, насколько быстро он привык к тому, что их двое. Не его, а их руки расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке и возились с ремнем брюк. Джимми искал след от раны и не находил. Кастиэль с интересом разглядывал поросль внизу живота и то, что было ниже.  
«Если хочешь, можешь потрогать, я разрешаю».  
Внутри полыхнуло жаром, и Джимми догадался, что ангел покраснел.  
  


***

  
  
От полетов его по-прежнему укачивало, но Джимми терпел. Проносившиеся мимо созвездия и пейзажи того стоили.  
Кастиэль категорически отказывался нарушать заповедь «не укради», поэтому они мыли окна машин или на один-два дня заменяли заболевшего курьера, чтобы заработать сотню-другую на номер в отеле, бургеры и виноградное желе.   
Поедая вышеупомянутый десерт, Кастиэль признавался, что его мучает совесть из-за того, что он позволяет себе ненадолго отвлечься от миссии.  
«Ангелы тоже устают, — возражал Джимми. – Не спорь, я все чувствую. И много толку от тебя будет, если ты надорвешься и отключишься нахрен? И что тогда мне делать?»  
Кастиэль мрачно признавал его правоту и заказывал вторую порцию желе.  
  
Ситуацию усложняло то, что фактически Кастиэль находился в бегах, и почти все небесное воинство, будь оно неладно, охотилось за его головой, то есть нимбом. В Раю со дня грехопадения Адама и Евы и восстания, возглавленного Люцифером, бунтарей определенно не любили. До сих пор Кастиэль выходил победителем из схваток со своими братьями и сестрами, но когда-нибудь удача должна была от них отвернуться.  
  
…Десяток ангелов загнали их в угол. Кастиэль молниеносно выхватил клинок, намереваясь дорого продать их с Джимми жизнь. Четверо нападавших остались лежать на земле среди пепла, в который превратились их крылья, когда остальные потащили их прочь. Последней мыслью Кастиэля было сожаление, что он погибнет, так и не сумев по-настоящему помочь Дину и Сэму. Джимми хотел бы его утешить, но один из ангелов коснулся его лба, и мир потонул в невыносимо яркой вспышке.  
  
Когда Джимми пришел в себя, голова раскалывалась, а сам он был прикован наручниками к батарее в какой-то заброшенной квартире. «Как банально, — невольно подумал он. — Не ангелы, а герои гангстерского боевика какие-то». Впрочем, легче ему от этого не стало: верхняя губа кровоточила, в горле пересохло, ребра ныли, а Кастиэль подозрительно молчал.  
— Очнулся? — ласково пропели над ухом. За этим последовал удар в солнечное сплетение, и Джимми задохнулся от боли. На его глазах выступили слезы. — Я разодрал бы тебя на атомы, Кастиэль, за то, что ты сделал с моим гарнизоном. Но мне приказано не убивать тебя. А вот насчет твоей шкурки такого приказа не поступало.  
Ангел ударил его по ребрам. Джимми рефлекторно сжался, пытаясь отползти и свернуться в комок, но отступать было некуда.  
— Ты возомнил себя великим вершителем судеб, — продолжил ангел. Сквозь пелену, застилавшую взгляд, Джимми видел лишь его дорогие кожаные ботинки и черные, идеально отглаженные брюки. — Ты проиграл, Кастиэль. Знаешь, что я сделаю? Я вырву тебя из этого жалкого сосуда. Не терпится узнать, как тебя накажут наверху. Может, посадят рядом с Гадриэлем. Скрасишь его одиночество. Или отправят тебя вниз, в круг перерождений. И ты ничем не помешаешь Михаилу, ты, пародия на воина божьего.  
Ангел отошел на пару метров назад, и Джимми поднял голову. Лицо ангела двоилось и плыло, превращаясь в неизвестную науке геометрическую фигуру. Он вскинул руку, и Джимми почувствовал, как что-то в его груди шевельнулось горячим камнем. Дыхание перехватило, на коже выступил пот. Сердце колотилось, словно желало вырваться из груди, и он застонал, напрасно стараясь отодвинуться в сторону. Агония обрушилась на него, как тайфун. Ангел тянул из него что-то, царапая легкие, но в разуме Джимми билась только одна мысль — если Кастиэль покинет его тело, он останется совсем один, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Разумеется, при условии, если ему удастся выжить. Его ждало полное и абсолютное одиночество. Ни Амелии, ни Клэр, ни Кастиэля. Холод и вечный мрак.  
«Нет! Кас, давай, сопротивляйся!»  
Кастиэль не откликнулся. Джимми надеялся, что он просто потерял сознание. Он сжал зубы, представил себе заграждение, препятствующее процессу извлечения, мысленно хватаясь за облако света в попытке удержать его в себе, и услышал, как сначала треснуло одно ребро, а затем второе. Его рот наполнился кровью, а вены на руках вздулись от напряжения.  
«Я не сдамся, Кас. Но и ты помоги мне, прошу».  
  
Пытка закончилась так же резко, как и началась. Джимми прислонился спиной к батарее, дыша мелкими вдохами, чтобы было не так больно.  
— Знаешь, у меня появилась другая идея, — сказал ангел. — Когда я доложу Захарии о твоей поимке, он сам пожелает тобой заняться, Кастиэль. Сейчас он немного занят, но скоро он освободится. Признаться, я тебе не завидую. Поразмышляй об этом на досуге, …брат.  
С этими словами он растворился в воздухе. Джимми снова позвал Кастиэля, но тот, как и прежде, не отозвался. Но он все еще был внутри, потому что иначе Джимми уже был бы мертв: одно из сломанных ребер пробило легкое, и кровь неровными толчками лилась изо рта, когда он делал вдох или выдох.  
  
Он помнил, кто такой Захария, — Кастиэль несколько раз отчитывался перед ним, с трудом сдерживая отвращение. Архангел напоминал им обоим гремучую змею. Но бороться с ним на равных не представлялось возможным. Сила архангелов во много раз превосходила ангельскую. Нужно было выбираться из этого гадюшника. Если бы только Джимми мог дотянуться до карманов плаща. Там завалялось несколько скрепок, а как человек, часто захлопывающий двери с ключами внутри, он овладел навыком открытия замков подручными средствами.   
  
Джимми попробовал выкрутить из наручников правую руку. Безрезультатно. Застрявшее на пальце кольцо обычно снимали с помощью масла. Если бы было чем смазать стальной ободок, дело пошло бы быстрее. Но творить вещи из воздуха он не умел.  
«Думай, думай, скорее, черт».  
Скоро придет Захария, и тогда они с Кастиэлем умрут. Джимми не хотел умирать.   
«Господи, помоги мне».  
Он впился зубами в запястье. От металлического привкуса его мутило, но Джимми не остановился, пока не прокусил плоть, и во рту к крови из легких не добавилась кровь из руки. Он выплюнул кусок кожи, губами постарался размазать выступившую алую струйку по наручнику, и вновь укусил несчастное запястье. К его радости, металл постепенно становился скользким. Со второй попытки у него получилось вытащить руку. Трясущимися пальцами он нащупал в кармане скрепку. Замок поддался не сразу, и Джимми боялся, что ослабнет настолько, что вторую руку освободить не выйдет. Наконец раздался долгожданный щелчок. Он потряс рукой и дернул свой галстук. Кусок синего шелка не очень подходил в качестве жгута, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Джимми неловко затянул на запястье импровизированный бинт и, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. И тут же рухнул обратно на пол. Желудок скрутило спазмом, и его все-таки стошнило — желчью, кровь и остатками полупереваренного бургера. Спуск по лестнице занял много времени, но ему повезло — Захария так и не появился.  
  
Солнечный свет бил по глазам. Джимми брел по тротуару, почти не соображая куда идет, или какой свет загорелся на светофоре. В чувство его привел скрежет тормозов. Автомобиль замер буквально в нескольких миллиметрах от него.  
— Боже, с вами все в порядке? — дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась, и на дорогу выскочила женщина. — Что я несу, конечно же, нет. Я вызову «Скорую помощь».  
— Со мной все нормально, — прохрипел Джимми. — Никаких врачей.  
— Вы весь в крови.  
— Мне нужно отдохнуть. Все будет нормально.  
— Давайте, по крайней мере, я отвезу вас к себе и обработаю ваши раны.  
Джимми очень устал, поэтому, хотя разум советовал ему бежать немедленно, он согласился принять помощь чуть не сбившей его незнакомки.  
  
Кресла в машине были удобными и мягкими. Женщина — Карен Свенсон — периодически окидывала его встревоженным взглядом, но в основном старалась не отвлекаться от дороги. Ее лицо пересекали крестообразные шрамы, и Джимми мысленно видел, как это случилось. На обледеневшей дороге занесло грузовик, и он столкнулся с машиной Карен. Ветровое стекло взорвалось осколками, а пассажирское сиденье, на котором сидела Энни, сестра Карен, смяло в гармошку. Неумолимый металл сжал плоть, как тиски, заставил ее лопнуть, будто перезревший и начинающий подгнивать фрукт, превращая тело в адское месиво из мускулов и костей, изогнутых под самыми невообразимыми углами. Энни погибла на месте, Карен отделалась ушибами и ранами на лице. Осколки, располосовавшие щеки, лишь чудом не попали в глаза. Картина вырисовывалась жутковатая, но Джимми знал о том, что произошло во всех подробностях, потому что об этом знал Кастиэль. И пусть он затаился где-то на задворках сознания Джимми, это значило, что крылатый сукин сын был жив, что не могло не радовать.  
  
Карен помогла Джимми подняться на крыльцо, усадила его на диван в гостиной и направилась на кухню за аптечкой. Он отрубился прежде, чем она вернулась.  
  
Джимми не знал, сколько он умудрился проспать. Но, потянувшись, обнаружил, что его одежда, выстиранная и аккуратно сложенная, лежит на стуле, и что его накрыли пледом. И что у него ничего не болело, и сломанные ребра и укусы превратились в неприятное воспоминание. А самое главное — он чувствовал присутствие Кастиэля и его благодарность.   
  
С кухни доносились соблазнительные запахи кофе и омлета.  
«Я знаю, что нам пора идти. Но не отказался бы от завтрака».  
Кастиэль улыбнулся. Джимми нравилась его мысленная улыбка — вспышка ласкового тепла. Она делала ангела более человечным, что ли.  
  
Сначала они отправились на поиски ванной, и Джимми торопливо принял душ. Кастиэль почему-то временно предпочел вернуть ему управление телом, и Джимми решил, что, возможно, ангел еще не восстановился до конца, особенно учитывая, что часть сил он потратил на то, чтобы залечить их раны. Ничего. У них было время. Они сбежали и находились в относительной безопасности. Джимми верил, что Кастиэль найдет способ разобраться с Захарией и его сторонниками.  
— Ох, вы встали. Вы спали почти сутки, я уже начала волноваться, — улыбаясь, произнесла Карен, ставя перед ними тарелку с омлетом, хлеб, вазочку с клубничным джемом и большую кружку, от которой поднимался пар. — Признавайтесь, вы волшебник? Вы были ранены, серьезно ранены, а теперь на вас ни царапины.  
— Чудеса случаются, — пожал плечами Джимми. — Иногда.  
— Мне бы не помешало чудо.  
  
Джимми настоял, что раз Карен готовила, его долг — вымыть посуду. На самом деле ему хотелось обсудить кое-что с Кастиэлем. Ведь если бы не бескорыстная помощь хозяйки дома, им обоим пришлось бы худо. К тому же, Карен не любила смотреть в зеркало не потому, что она считала свое лицо уродливым. Внешняя красота мало ее волновала. Но каждый раз, когда она видела шрам, перед ее глазами возникало разбивающееся ветровое стекло, и она слышала предсмертный крик сестры.  
«Карен заслужила передышку, — убеждал ангела Джимми. — Если ты уберешь постоянное напоминание о трагедии с ее лица, вероятно, она сумеет взять себя в руки и начнет жить».  
«Пусть хоть у кого-то все наладится», — думал он. Но Кастиэлю об этом говорить не стал. Джимми был уверен, что ангел и так знает все его мысли.  
  
Карен убрала последнюю тарелку в шкаф и повесила полотенце на крючок. Джимми и Кастиэль на минуту задержались в гостиной — у них никак не получалось завязать галстук, снова синий и без единого пятнышка, правильно. В конце концов они пришли к выводу, что раз и раньше он болтался на шее Джимми чуть ли не наизнанку, то не имело смысла это менять.   
  
— Спасибо, — мягко сказал Джимми. Они подошли к Карен поближе, и Кастиэль коснулся ее левой щеки. Джимми ощущал, как под ладонью, отныне и навсегда принадлежащей им двоим, разгорается исцеляющий свет.  
— Не за что, — удивленно пробормотала Карен.  
— Прощайте и удачи вам.  
Кастиэль опустил руку, и они с Джимми пошли к двери.  
Карен изумленно вскрикнула.  
— Вы ангел, да? — выдохнула она со слезами в голосе.  
Джимми обернулся.  
— Нет. Просто Кас, — ответил он.


End file.
